Black Widow
How Black Widow joined the Tourney Natasha was born in Stalingrad (now Volgograd), Russia. The first and best-known Black Widow is a Russian agent trained as a spy, martial artist, and sniper, and outfitted with an arsenal of high-tech weaponry, including a pair of wrist-mounted energy weapons dubbed her "Widow's Bite". She wears no costume during her first few appearances but simply evening wear and a veil. Romanova eventually defects to the U.S. for reasons that include her love for the reluctant-criminal turned superhero archer, Hawkeye. The first hints to Natasha Romanova's childhood come from Ivan Petrovich, who is introduced as her middle-aged chauffeur and confidant in the Black Widow's 1970s Amazing Adventures. Petrovich tells Matt Murdock that he had been given custody of little Natasha by a woman who died immediately afterwards, during the Battle of Stalingrad in autumn 1942. He consequently felt committed to raise the orphan as a surrogate father and she eventually trained as a Soviet spy, being eager to help her homeland.15 In another flashback, set in the fictional island of Madripoor in 1941, Petrovich helps Captain America and the mutant Logan, who would later become the Canadian super-agent and costumed hero Wolverine, to rescue Natasha from Nazis.16 A revised, retconned origin establishes her as being raised from very early childhood by the U.S.S.R.'s "Black Widow Ops" program, rather than solely by Ivan Petrovitch.17 Petrovitch had taken her to Department X, with other young female orphans, where she was brainwashed and trained in combat and espionage at the covert "Red Room" facility. There, she is biotechnologically and psycho-technologically enhanced—which provides a rationale for her unusually long and youthful lifespan. During that time she had some training under the Winter Soldier, and the pair even had a short romance.18 Each Black Widow is deployed with false memories to help ensure her loyalty. Romanova eventually discovers this, including the fact that she had never, as she had believed, been a ballerina. She further discovers that the Red Room is still active as "2R". The KGB arranged a marriage between Natasha and the renowned Soviet test pilot Alexei Shostakov. However, when the Soviet government decided to make Shostakov into their new operative, the Red Guardian, he is told that he can have no further contact with his wife. Natasha is told that he died and is trained as a secret agent separately. Romanova grew up to serve as a femme fatale. She was assigned to assist Boris Turgenov in the assassination of Professor Anton Vanko for defecting from the Soviet Union, which served as her first mission in the United States. Natasha and Turgenov infiltrated Stark Industries as part of the plan.19 She attempted to manipulate information from American defense contractor Tony Stark, and inevitably confronted his superhero alter ego, Iron Man. The pair then battled Iron Man, and Turgenov stole and wore the Crimson Dynamo suit. Vanko sacrificed himself to save Iron Man, killing Turgenov in the process, using an unstable experimental laser light pistol.20 Romanova later meets the criminal archer Hawkeye and sets him against Iron Man,21 and later helped Hawkeye battle Iron Man.22 Later, Natasha again attempted to get Hawkeye to help her destroy Iron Man. The pair almost succeeded, but when Black Widow was injured, Hawkeye retreated to get her to safety.23 During this period, Romanova was attempting to defect from the Soviet Union and began falling in love with Hawkeye, weakening her loyalty to her country. When her employers learned the truth, the KGB had her gunned down, sending her to a hospital, convincing Hawkeye to go straight and seek membership in the Avengers.2425 The Red Room kidnapped and brainwashed her again, and with the Swordsman and the first Power Man, she battled the Avengers.26 She eventually broke free from her psychological conditioning (with the help of Hawkeye), and successfully defected, having further adventures with Spider-Man, with Hawkeye, and with Daredevil.& issue needed She ultimately joins the Avengers as a costumed heroine herself.27 Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Black Widow checks her gauntlets. After the announcer calls her name Black Widow shoots her gauntlets then does a palm thrust as the camera zooms saying "What's the mission?" Special Moves Shock Bite (Neutral) Black Widow shoots an electric spark out of one of her gauntlets towards the opponent. Widow Gauntlets (Side) Black Widow shoots an explosive device that will stick to the opponent and if unchecked, the device goes off and damages the opponent. Strike Vector (Up) Black Widow does a gymnastical jump through the air. Pressing B during this shoots an explosive device. Pressing A releases a sleeping gas device to lightly damage the opponent and put them to momentary sleep. Covert Catch (Down) Black Widow sends a large grappling hook out to stab the opponent and pull him/her towards her. This can set up for air combos. Shock Therapy (Hyper Smash) Based on her Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Level 1 Hyper Combo. Black Widow says "Your mistake!" and does a dashing elbow punch, then two punches with "This will...", then two spin kicks, then finishes with an electric field discharge that damages her opponent as she says "Wake you up!". Secure the Target (Final Smash) Based on her Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite Level 3 Hyper Combo. Black Widow draws her stun rods saying "Let's dance!" and uses them to shock her opponent, then does a knee kick and a double hammer punch, then flip kicks her opponent into the sky saying "Give up already!". Black Widow then follows after and spins around the opponent for a moment then grabs the opponent's head with "SAY GOODNIGHT!" and locks her legs around the opponent and rolls around until she drops the opponent hard to the ground. Victory Animations #Black Widow does a jumping kick, then a flip and aims her right gauntlet saying "Black Widow to S.H.I.E.L.D. Target eliminated." #*Black Widow does a jumping kick, then a flip and aims her right gauntlet saying "You'd do well as a spy. Ever thought of ditching INTERPOL for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" (Chun-Li victories only) #*Black Widow does a jumping kick, then a flip and aims her right gauntlet saying "We've trained long enough for me to read your movements, Steve. Time to teach an old dog new tricks." (Captain America victories only) #Black Widow shoots electric sparks out of her gauntlets at enemy soldiers, then says "My past is my own." #*Black Widow shoots electric sparks out of her gauntlets at enemy soldiers, then says "Stubborn as always, James. Do me a favor and don't get yourself killed." (Winter Soldier victories only) #*Black Widow shoots electric sparks out of her gauntlets at enemy soldiers, then says "Being fast is one thing, Hiryu. Hitting hard is another." (Strider Hiryu victories only) #Black Widow does five punches, then circles her hands and back flips saying "A black widow is a dangerous predator. Try to stay on her good side." On-Screen Appearance Black Widow touches down at her point and tightens her right gauntlet saying "Don't step any closer... Unless you've got a death wish." Special Quotes *Those guns are bigger than you are. You sure you got this? (When paired with Rocket Raccoon or Erron Black) *Do I always have to pick up after you boys? (When paired with Falcon, Hawkeye or Scarlet Witch) *If my teammates get in the way... So be it. (When fighting Falcon, Hawkeye or Scarlet Witch) *As they say, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." (When paired with Bullseye, Proxima Midnight, Supergiant, Magica, Shang Tsung, Gadevi, Geese, Billy or Hein) *You traveled all this way for a fight? My reputation precedes me. (When fighting Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax or Kotal Kahn) *I expect nothing less from a living legend. (When fighting Captain America) *Easy there, big guy. Don't make me put you in time-out. (When fighting Hulk) *Cyberform this! (When fighting Ultron Sigma) *You underestimate human ingenuity. (When fighting Thanos) Trivia *Black Widow's rival is the crybaby member of Moon Demon Company, Yoichi Saotome. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters